


Consequences

by natural_singularity



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Buddie First Kiss Week, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, I do love that that's a tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natural_singularity/pseuds/natural_singularity
Summary: He remembers glancing at the clock and thinking to himself,hmm, it’s getting late. I should get to bed soon. He also remembers ignoring himself and continuing down his Google deep dive, as if his actions wouldn’t have consequences.These are those consequences.-For Day 4: Accidental
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769308
Comments: 32
Kudos: 417





	Consequences

It’s a slow morning for Buck. Usually he’s not too bad at waking up with his alarm, at least when he has something specific to wake up for, like work. He knows how many hours he needs to at least function the next day, and he knows better than to hit the snooze button (as soon as he snuggles back into his sheets, he’s a goner).

But last night he knowingly, consciously, stupidly fucked himself over. He remembers glancing at the clock and thinking to himself, _hmm, it’s getting late. I should get to bed soon_. He also remembers ignoring himself and continuing down his Google deep dive, as if his actions wouldn’t have consequences.

These are those consequences. 

He silences the alarm on his phone, but instead of springing out of bed, he sort of… flops out of bed. He nearly brains himself on his end table, then trips on his comforter that’s migrated off his bed and onto the floor, then turns the shower to cold instead of a hot and doesn’t notice until he steps in for a _delightful_ surprise, and he’s just-- 

He’s tired. And his life needs a giant hazard sign, apparently.

Buck’s awake enough, at least, to (safely) zombie his way through a granola bar and his route to work. He’s alone as he walks through the bay, then alone as he changes in the locker room, so he’s unsurprised when he jogs up the stairs and finds everyone gathered in the loft. Hen, Chimney, and Bobby are sitting at the table chatting quietly, but Eddie’s standing at the kitchen counter. He’s got one hand cradling a mug to his chest, the other hand holding out a similar mug to Buck.

Buck reaches for the mug and gives him a sleepy, grateful smile when he realizes it’s his favorite tea. He thanks him with a quick kiss to his lips, before leaning against the counter next to him, close enough to press their hips and shoulders together. 

It’s not until he lifts the mug to take a sip that his brain finally catches up.

Did he just…?

Oh, no. No no no. He tries to groan but no sound comes out, because look: his super secret crush on Eddie? That was definitely supposed to stay a super secret. The team likes to tease him for wearing his heart on his sleeve, but he thinks he’s done a pretty good job at hiding his undying love and unflagging attraction for his best friend.

Well, maybe not hiding it exactly. He loves love. He takes pleasure in showing his affection, from tiny actions to grand gestures to everything in between. And maybe he likes feeling useful, maybe he’s projecting, affirming his love for everyone around him to make up for all the rejection he’s felt in his life and--

Fuck, he really didn’t sleep enough last night.

He steals a glance at Eddie and finds him in a similar state of shock. His cup of coffee is an inch from his lips but he’s frozen in surprise, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. He blinks quickly, almost shaking himself out of it, before he turns to Buck and quirks an eyebrow at him.

But Buck doesn’t _know_ , okay? He has no idea why he just kissed his best friend, at work, in front of the team. He hasn’t done it before; it just sort of happened! He shrugs helplessly at Eddie before diverting his eyes back down into his tea. Maybe if he plays it off, acts really nonchalant, everyone can move past it?

His heart is hammering against his chest and his palms are getting sweaty. He feels Eddie shake with silent laughter and peeks over to find him grinning into his mug. Suddenly he realizes the conversation at the table has stopped. The rest of the team is watching them with varying degrees of surprise and delight, like the two men are starring in the season finale of their favorite show.

Hen rests her chin on her hands, smirking at them. “So. How long has this been going on?”

Buck has no idea how to respond to that. How long has he loved Eddie? Well. Uh. Hmm. Is _from the first moment I laid eyes on him_ too mushy? Probably. 

He’s rescued from having to answer when Eddie replies, “Nothing’s been going on.”

“Clearly something is going on.” Chimney’s examining them closely. “Buck just kissed you.”

“Yeah, I know. I was there.”

Buck chokes on his coffee with unexpected laughter, and when he finally stops coughing and manages to look over, Eddie sends him a wink and a flirty smile.

He blushes and looks away again, back to Hen, Chimney, and Bobby. He sets his mug down and leans on his hands against the countertop, feeling a bit like an attorney presenting his case. “Nothing’s going on. That hasn’t happened before--”

He’s interrupted by raucous laughter from his jury, and Hen manages to wheeze out, “Are you telling me, you boys have never kissed before this morning?”

Buck and Eddie both shake their heads, but Eddie’s still grinning. He’s clearly as amused as the rest of the team, but he turns away from them to face the sink, abandoning Buck to the gossipy sharks. 

Traitor.

“So, Buck, you woke up this morning and just,” she gestures between them disbelievingly, “decided to kiss him?”

He’s already flustered and a little bit mortified at this point. Would making a break for the stairs _really_ make the situation any worse? “I mean, I didn’t decide to do it, it was just instinct--”

Hen and Chim both howl with laughter now, holding on to each other's shoulders and wiping tears from their eyes. “Instinct!” Chimney chokes out, before throwing his head back and cackling louder.

Buck looks to their captain imploringly, but even Bobby's fighting a grin and nodding solemnly at Buck. “You know what they say, the truth comes out when you’re drunk. Or when you’re tired.” His serious expression is cracking with amusement, and wow, even Bobby?

Eddie dries his hands at the sink, then moves back over to Buck and curls an arm around his waist, pulling him in tight. “Buck here just beat me to it,” he says, punctuated with a kiss to his cheek.

Maybe Buck’s not half-asleep, maybe he’s still _completely_ asleep--because this has got to be a dream, right? He looks over to Eddie with wide eyes, blinking at him in surprise, and he gets a soft smile and a squeeze around his middle in return. Eddie’s other hand moves to cup his cheek, the pad of his thumb rubbing delicately at his cheekbone, and he’s looking at Buck so fondly, and--Oh. _Oh_. 

He opens his mouth to say... something, he’s not sure what yet, when the alarm blares loudly and cuts him off before he gets the chance. Everyone jumps up and into action, but Buck deflates a little. He knows it’s out of character but, god dammit, he wants to tell Eddie… something! Now’s not the time, Los Angeles!

Eddie’s grinning widely at the pout on Buck’s lips, and his eyes are doing that adorable crinkly thing at the corners, and Buck can’t help but gasp when Eddie shifts to cradle his other cheek and kisses him gently. 

It’s a chaste kiss, not unlike Buck’s, but almost sweeter with his intent--Eddie thought about kissing him, concluded he wanted to kiss him, and then decidedly leaned in to kiss him. 

Eddie’s just amazing like that.

They break apart and rest their foreheads together, smiling at each other dopily. “We’ll talk later.” Eddie kisses his cheek again, then turns around and jogs off towards the pole. “You coming, Buckley?” he asks with a smirk, before wrapping his body around the pole and dropping out of sight.

If he sighs dreamily, no one’s around to hear it but him. He might be half-dead with exhaustion, but Buck’s heart has never felt more alive.

...Still, he should probably take the stairs. Just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> has anyone other than Christopher ever actually, canonically used the fireman's pole? what a legend


End file.
